Lost Souls
by Mentalist L-J
Summary: Lisbon is at home, because she has a one week suspension, but is there someone else in the house with her?


**A/N:** Okay guys, I've written eight Microsoft pages of Red Pain, but sadly I've got bit of a writer's block, so while I try to think of something to get over the part I am stuck on, I shall write this story :D

Yeah, I am not sure if this is going to be a horror story yet, will see how it turns out first.

Follows Redacted, since Lisbon has that one week suspension. Well that was enough of a Authors Note; let's move on with the story.

* * *

><p>Plunging her hand into the barrel of chips in front of her, Senior Agent Teresa Lisbon sat on her couch watching Shanghai Noon. It was the first day of her one-week suspension. She had been given it for punching a suspect.<p>

If it wasn't for Jane, she wouldn't be here rather bored, she'd be in her office filling out Jane induced paperwork, or investigating a murder, but no. Jane had to go and hire Donny Culpepper to break into her boss's home, unfortunately he had been caught. Then Culpepper had threatened to spill the beans if the charges weren't dropped. Hence, why she had punched him fair in the face. Not only had it resulted in her getting a one-week suspension, but she also had six months of anger management. Jane owed her, and he owed her big time.

Plunging her hand into the barrel again, she brought out some more chips popping them into her mouth. She was up to the part of the move where Owen Wilson and Jacky Chan had escaped prison. She was about to pause the movie to get herself a drink, when to her surprise, there was a knock on the door.

Looking up at the clock, Lisbon could see that it was only Ten AM. Who could be at her apartment currently? Only her team knew she had been suspended. Pausing the movie, she placed the bowl of chips onto the table beside the couch she had been sitting on. Getting up she headed for the door, where once again, another attack of beating sounded. Turning the lock, she opened the door enough to see through.

"Yes?" She asked. On the other side of the door was a tall young man, with red hair. He was about 25-30. He was carrying a heavy brown, battered suitcase with him.

"Ma'am." He said with a nod of the head. "My name is Ted Loins; I represent the G-Force company."

"I'm not considering buying anything right now, thank you." Lisbon told him, before slamming the door in his face, and relocking it. Turning she went to head back to her lounge room. Before sitting back down to watch the rest of the movie though, she turned and headed for her kitchen to get herself a drink of water.

Just before entering the kitchen, she acknowledged that the light was still on, she was sure she had switched the light of before settling down to watch the movie. Shaking her head, she flipped the kitchen light back off. Heading to the cupboard she acquired a tall glass, and then filled it with water.

Heading back out into the lounge, she sat back down and got comfy in the couch, before starting the movie up again. Stretching her hand out, she acquired the barrel she had put down on the table. Descending her hand into the barrel she took it back out again barren. Looking down at the barrel she saw that it was empty, but when she had left to answer the door, she was sure there had been several chips left.

Omitting the movie, she looked around the room for anymore signs of someone being in her house. She knew she had turned that light off before starting the movie, and she was sure she had left some chips in the barrel when she had departed to answer the door. Something was not right. Something was wrong. She had not unlocked the door, since she had locked it yesterday. She looked around herself, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, something was in the house with her, but what she did not know.

* * *

><p>Cliff-hanger…. Well maybe, depends on the reader really.<p>

Review and give me inspiration to write some more chapters, I need it since I have Highschool and Uni all going on in my life. Also since I have so much going on the chapters are not going to be super long like they normally are.


End file.
